


What are the chances

by orphan_account



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Awsten and Geoff met in highschool. they became friends, and then more than friends. It didn't work out in the end, and they thought that theyed never see eachother again. but as their lives re-conect, they have to ask themselves, what are the chances





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing i've ever written. I think it's absolute shit, but decided to publish what i have anyways. not finished yet, eventually will be.
> 
> also i don't relly proofread, so if something dosen't make sense, just tell me. I also don't bother capitalizing letters, so if it's not a name, it probably will just be lower case

Awsten woke up that morning before his alarm, but that wasn't unusual for him, regardless of how late he stayed up. he decided that this morning should be used to catch up on some much needed sleep. but it seemed as soon as he got close, it was to late. the "BEE BEE BEE" went of, whether he wanted it to or not. as much as he wanted to slam the snooze button and allow himself to drift off, he had school, and nothing could convince him to give up on school. he thought of it as his only hope. if he could succeed he would be able to get a good job, start a family, and maybe if he was lucky, finally find interst in his life.  
so he got up and preformed his morning routine, brushing his teeth combing his longish brown hair, and getting breakfast ready for him and his sister, gracie, who would be waking up not much later. it all went down without a hitch, nothing went wrong. but being perfectly honest, he wouldn't of minded if he had found a way to set his house on fire with cereal, as it would be something more interesting than his current morning. he would walk gracie down to the school bus and start his walk to school. and that would be it, he would be left the rest of the day trying way to hard to succeed at school. just the way it always was  
he always choose to walk to school, even when the bus was an option, it was the only time their was a risk of something intersting happening, and he wasn't going to miss it. he made his way to the high school, and when he arrived, something happened, it wasn't much, but it was something. he wasn't paying much attention, to busy being lost in his thoughts. and that resulted in the sudden collision of another body into his. he fell, not hard, but enough to make him stop to regather himself. that must have made to boy who knocked him down concerned how ever, because in the storm of apologies, he asked if he was ok. just that,

"are you ok?"

to anyone else, it wouldn't mean much, just natural concern, but to Awsten, it meant the world, no one ever bothered to see how he was doing, a downside of being nearly invisible the way he was. and it made him feel something, something he wasn't used to, something that felt so good it hurt. he finally looked up, his mismatched eyes matching the boys pale blue ones and responded,

  
"yeah, it's-it's fi- i'm okay."

  
still feeling somewhat guilty, the unknown brunette helped him up, and gave one final apology before going on his way. as good as awsten felt, he knew not to think much of it.  
he thought he'd never see the boy again, and let him slip his mind. he thought that would be the only thing that ever happened between to two of them. but he had no idea how wrong he was.

 

* * *

 

he walked into his homeroom, still on the high that the encounter gave him, and sat down, and like clockwork, the bell rang. he waited as for things to start, so he could put all his effort into some practice assignment that ment nothing. but he knew he would have to wait through all the announcements that meant nothing to him. he didn't play sports or do clubs, so he could ignore those. he alway left campus for lunch, so he could ignore the days menu. he wasn't in any special classes, ones that needed to be talked about in the morning, so all he did was wait for them to end, but at the time they always ended, the teacher didn't stop, meaning he had one more thing to say, and much as Awsten dreaded it, he paid attention anyways, hoping it would mean something, and for once, it did.

"we have a new student joining our class," the teacher spoke, in an overly enthusiastic voice.

  
normally Awsten would roll his eyes at the tone, and ignore what she said, but he cared. a new student meant potential for a friend, an d actual real friend. so he looked on. and what he saw wasn't just some random kid he would forget, but the boy from earlier with his brow hair, a curly style Awsten couldn't help but fall in love with, no matter how mesy it was. his blue eyes, which Awsten only now noticed how stunning they were. his green day shirt and skinny jeans, and as normal as he looked, Awsten was mesmerized, because what he saw wasn't just a boy, but true potential, and couldn't explain why.

"his name is Geoff" she continued.

but after that, he wasn't paying attention to her anymore. all his attention was on the boy, whose name finally knew. he was going to go places with this boy, he didn't know how it would work out, he didn't know why, out of all people, it had to be him, all he knew was that they were meant to friends, true friends who would share secrets and help eachother out. but that was all he needed, now his heart felt like it was on fire, and finally, he felt okay, more than okay, he felt amazing, he felt alive, and he wouldn't give it up for the world

Geoff sat down, two rows ahead of the Awsten. all he knew was that he had knocked him over earlier and was trying to forget that. but everytime he tried to focus on his work, he found himself thinking about the boy. something was special about him, and he felt like he was the only thing he would ever need.  
the thing about Geoff was that he was hiding alot of things from his past. it was all from a phase. a strange phase in which he would believe virtually anything he read on tumblr. he didn't like to think about it, but it was a part of his past. at his old school, before he moved, He had told everyone that he was 'wolf-kin' whatever that really meant. in the process of all of this, he lost all his friends, and became the kid everyone would pick on. one summer, he bothered listening to what others had to say and realized, all that shit was dumb. Thier was only one thing from that phase he still had, the fact that he was bisexual, he was fully uncloseted at his old school and to his family, and they fully accepted him, but he decided to keep it his secret here, at least for now. his entire worldview changed, but everyone elses view on him didn't, and gone the half of that school year being the target for everyone else. that's why when his dad told him they were moving to Houston for work, he was ecstatic. finally a chance to start over, to make real friends, and he was going to start with the boy he ran into, literally, that morning. or at least, that was his plan

eventually, after 50 minutes of getting no work done, the bell rang and he got up. he decided that talking to the boy would be the best thing to. he walked the halls for a few moments frantically searching, before he found him. he lightly tapped the boys should, his hands callused from years of playing guitar. and the moment after, the boy, rather panicked, turned around. he calmed down slightly after seeing Geoff, and looked him in the eye, allowing Geoff to notice the different colors. Geoff, in his calmest voice said

"hey, uh.. sorry about earlier, i hope you're doing better"

Awsten was about to respond but Geoff spoke again before he could,

"so I'm Geoff, with a g. I'm new and was hoping you could... um show me around."

  
at this point, Geoff's heart was beating so hard, he was sure the kids at his old school could hear it. the few seconds it took for the boy to respond felt like hours, but finally he said something

"Yeah... Ok" only then geoff realized how nice a voice he had.  
after a few awkward seconds geoff broke the silence asking

"by the way, whats your name?" to which Awsten responded, the first real sentence Geoff had ever heard him speak,

"Awsten, with a w. It's nice to meet you geoff." and after a few silent seconds that felt like an eternity, geoff responded

"cool name. I've never heard of it being spelt that way." and waisting not a second this time Awsten replied

"and i havn't heard of Geoff being spelt with a G. but yeah, Does lunch sound like a good time?"  
geoff didn't know what he was talking about, but he couldn't get himself to ask him what he meant. but Awsten seemed to pick up on that and quickly finished the thought with  
"I mean to show you around"

"yeah, sounds good" was all Geoff could choke out, at this point he could barely hear Awsten above his own heartbeat. Geoff had no idea what to say next, fortunately, Awsten made the next statement

"meet me by the tree by the front of the school." it was all set up now, and all Geoff could do was wait. they said their goodbyes and went on their ways.  
Geoff hoped their next conversation wouldn't be as awkward, but Awsten thought Geoff could have said anything, and it would still be perfect.

* * *

 

Geoff went on his way, wondering if he would see Awsten again before lunch, and being honest, he wasn't sure if he could handle it. he arrived early to his next class and got settled in his seat, ready to whatever work he could to take his mind of of Awsten.

The next few hours felt like an eternity to Awsten, but they eventually passed, and the moment he had spent the morning waiting for had come. as soon as the bell rang, he nearly ran to the tree, unable to contain his excitement. then, but a minute after Geoff ran up, clearly unable to keep still. they stared at each other moment before Awsten broke the silence.

"so.. where should we start?" A question Geoff was prepared for, for without hesitation he responded

"could you show me where the gym is, I have p.e. next" that was exactly what Awsten wanted to hear and in a seconds time he responded with  
"

Me to! but don't you also want to know where the locker rooms are?"

Geoff didn't realize that he'd forgotten that those were a thing until now, but certainly wasn't going to admit it. so he took a deep breath and responded

"yeah... that sounds good"

as they made their way to the locker room, Awsten tried to start conversation after conversation, but they never went anywhere.  
"do you have any pets" he would ask, and Geoff would reply

"my moms allergic to cats and we all hate dogs, so um... no"

all Awsten's attempts at small talk ended this way, and about halfway there he couldn't take the silence anymore and blurted out

"I play guitar" to which Geoff repsponded,

"me to."

after that things lightened up between the two, and they finally were making small talk about books they hadn't read. Awsten finished showing him around the school, and seeing as they had 10 minutes left of lunch decided to sit on the grass in the front and talk.the first thing they did once they sat down was exchange phone numbers, but after that they babbled about random things for about two minutes before Awsten meantioned an old tumblr blog he had found. he was talking about how dumb it was, nothing out of the ordinary for Geoff, but then he decided to show a post to Geoff, he showed him the phone screen when Geoff saw something he had been avoiding like the plague. it was a post about 'alternative genders' at first Geoff just laughed, until he saw who posted it, seeing his old blog name. it sent a tidal wave of emotions through him, and in less than a minute he stumbled up to his feet, giving Awsten a frantic goodbye before running off, leaving Awsten completely confused. a few minutes after that, he decided to text Geoff.

Awsten: what happened?  
Geoff:nothing  
Geoff: just remembered i had to do something.  
Awsten: what u have 2 do?  
Geoff: it's nothing  
Awsten: why'd you get all weird after i showed u the post?  
Awsten: did i offend u?  
Awsten: Geoff, why arn't u reponding?  
Awsten: Geoff  
Awsten: Geoff

After that he gave up getting a response and went on with his day, Geoff avoided him in p.e., however, Awsten confirmed that he did NOT use the girls locker-room, which was good, the day went on a Geoff avoided him, and he didn't understand why, be he decided to wait to talk about until tomorrow. but he knew he had to hurry, he wasn't going to lose this, even if it killed him.

* * *

 

The rest of the day seemed to last forever to Geoff, and he could barely stand it. he spend the majority of the day avoiding Awsten, which was harder because everytime he he closed his eyes, he seemed to see him. he decided to just stay away from Awsten for the rest of the day, which he was able to do after p.e.. fortunately, he was able to use the boys locker-room, for the first time in 2 years. after trying his hardest to focus, on his work and not on Awsten, the bell finally rang and he started to head home. he started to make his way to the building where he lived, hoping to avoid everyone. but he was soon joined by none other that Awsten, who was intent on making things right between the two. he tried and tried to talk to Geoff. to apologize, to figure out what was wrong, but Geoff wasn't going to tell him, so he eventually gave up. a few minutes after that Geoff decided to run, not anywhere in particular. just run. he found himself in a normal suburban neighborhood, and thought nothing of it. that was until he saw a boy, walking to his house, turn and look at him, and that boy was none other than Awsten. he tried to approach Geoff, but Geoff ran away before he could, leaving Awsten all the more confused. but at that point he gave up, and decided that it would better if he tried to talk tomorrow.  
that night, Geoff got home later than everyone else, thanks to his detour. he didn't mind, what did it matter

anyways? the first thing he did was get on his computer and sign into his old tumblr. it was the first time in months he had even tried to look at it, and seeing it brought back a flood of emotion he'd be better of without. and the first thing he did was delete, well, everything. he deleted every picture of him, because god knows what would happen if Awsten made the connection that they were the same person. every video, every text post. everything. gone. and it felt like a huge relief, having all his problems seemingly melt away like that. he thought that he would be able to talk to Awsten, make it up to him. or at least, that was his plan.

when Awsten finally went inside, he was still confused. but he thought nothing of it. he went on his computer to see the post again, try to figure out what Geoff's problem with it was. but when he went to look at it, he saw it was deleted, everything by that user was deleted. he didn't think much of it, and got on with his evening. his mom was at work, like always, they weren't struggling financially whatsoever, she just loved to work. so it was Awstens responsibility to cook and clean, but he didn't mind. it gave him something to do. the house was always relatively clean, giving the fact no one really does anything, so he just went and started making dinner. and by making dinner he really meant microwaveing whatever the had, and today it was pizza. he popped 4 slices in, two for him and two for Gracie. and the night went as planned. he ate dinner, did his homework, and went to bed, but he still was confused. confused at what Geoff's problem with the post was. confused as to to what he was feeling, and why Geoff made him feel this way. confused about where the post went. he let these confusions swirl around his head, before he eventually fell asleep, just so the next day would come.

* * *

 

Geoff walked into school the next morning with intent to try to talk to Awsten. but on his way he got roped into some conversation with a few kids he didn't recognize, and just kind of went with it. these kids were the popular ones, the ones everyone wanted to be. they weren't exactly the friendliest of people, but they weren't bad people. they weren't bullys. he shared classes with most of them, and jumped at the opportunity to be a cool kid, forgetting about Awsten.

Awsten was hurt to say the least. the explosion of feeling in him changing course, causing him to just stay away. stay away from peers, stay away from family, and most of all, stay away from Geoff. he hadn't gotten a chance to see Geoff yet that day, because he did something he'd thought he'd never do. he came late, like several hours late. he got there just after lunch started, and when he saw Geoff, he could barely keep still. he wanted to run up, apologize, talk it out, get back what they had started forming. but when he saw him talking to the other popular kids, he wanted to run all the way back home, barely able to keep his feet in place. the kids wern't jerks to him, he just hated them, maybe it was jelousy, maybe not, but all he knew was he hated them. and seeing Geoff abandon him for them, gave him another feeling he hadn't felt for a long time. and then he did run. he ran straight home and locked himself in his room, only coming out to get gracie dinner. not even bothering to get any for himself, he didn't feel like he could stomach anything then.

the next day, even though he desperately didn't want go, he got up, made breakfast and went to school. where he spent the day not focusing on his work and avoiding Geoff. when the day ended, he went home, and repeated the events of the last night. it all went on like this for nearly two weeks, Awsten only making it through on the hope that Geoff might change, and he was ready to spend the rest of the school year like this, Geoff would graduate at the end and they would never have to see eachother again. he thought he would just spend his time ignoring him, that what they had was gone for good. but he didn't know what would happen the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Awsten woke up the next morning feeling, well feeling almost normal again. and normal means before he ment Geoff, before his life had interest. try'd to not think to much of it, treating it like a normal day from before the meeting. but on the inside it hurt, he just wanted to feel the way he would when he and Geoff were friends again. What he didn't know was that, later that day, his wish would be granted. he got up and brushed his teeth. he hadn't bothered with his hair the past few weeks, causing it to be an absolute mess, but he decided this morning to at least try, and after 10 minutes of fighting it, he finally got remotely tolerable looking hair. he poured the cereal and milk for him and gracie, eating only half before he couldn't take it anymore. when gracie finished he walked her to the bus and started on his way to school, hoping for one last chance of saving what he had found with Geoff.

Geoff had a bad feeling about the day and he couldn't figure out why. but that feeling turned out to be right. he finished his short walk to school and met up with his friends on the grass, who all seemed to be laughing at some joke he wasn't yet informed of. after a second he asked, unsure of the joke "care to inform me as to what is so funny?" to which a girl , who he could barely stand responded "sure thing, wolf boy" upon hearing this, Geoff's heart felt like it nearly popped out of his chest and he had what had to be the most terrified expression that he had ever had on his face. the same girl then, in a tone unpleasant stated "told you they were right" it took every ounce of self control in Geoff's body to not run as far away from them as he could. he stayed, hoping it was all some joke, hoping they weren't aware of the phase from before. but hoping didn't do much good, as when he looked down and saw their phone screens, he saw screenshots of his old tumblr, and after that he stopped resisting the urge to run, and just did. he hid in the bathroom, ready to camp out there for the rest of the day. he didn't care about his first period social studies, he didn't care about all the friends he was about to lose, in that moment, he didn't care about anything. he just sat there, eventually accepting that his new life was ruined. that all his 'friends' knew about the old him, and it was all to much to go and even try to explain. he was sure they would tell everyone. and right then and there, he wished to be back at his old school, where he at least knew what to expect

Awsten headed in to first period, feeling painfully neutral. he payed little attention to the announcements, simply waiting for class to start. And it did, this time with an actually important announcement. the teacher informed them that they were going to do a project, with a partner. Awsten felt slightly discouraged at the news, as he didn't like working with other people. the teacher let them pick their partners, and in the moment Awsten searched the room, trying to pick out the best choice, everyone seemed to find one, leaving just him. this made him feel slightly better, he thought it meant he would be able to work on it on his own. he started to feel some sort of positive emotion, until the teacher said something to him, that for better or worse, changed it all.

"Awsten, seeing that everyone seems to have found a partner, you will have to be with Geoff, who has yet to show up."

Awsten felt a tsunami of feeling in that moment, a flood of excitement, anxiety, dread, and joy all at once rushed through him, and he could barely keep still. it was fine by him, more than fine. he just needed to find Geoff, find Geoff and save the their frendship. for once in Awsten's life, everything was going right. the same couldn't be said for Geoff however

 

* * *

Geoff came in the next day, even though he didn't really want to. now that his social life was gone, school was all he had. he came in to social studies, and was greeted by the teacher, who said something he wasn't ready to hear.

"since you didn't come in yesterday, you have been partnered with Awsten"

This was the last thing he wanted, to be partnered with him. but school was important to Geoff now, so he was going to give it a try. so he went, a said something to him, the first thing since the incident between the two of them.

he said "hey Awsten"

to which Awsten responded,"hey Geoff"and as cool as he sounded about it, on the inside, Awsten was exploding.

they talked about the project for a while, and then the bell rang. Geoff didn't want to face the rest of the classes, he just wanted to work on this, and almost as if Awsten had read his mind,

"you wanna come over to my place and work on it. I mean like right now"

"won't you're parents notice?"

"my mom's a major workaholic. she wouldn't notice if i ran in naked and on fire."

"sounds, good."

And so they went, to the house Awsten lived in. Geoff was ready to just work on it, avoid all social drama, but it seemed Awsten had other plans.

the minute they were in his room, Awsten asked

"what was the problem?"

"what do you mean?"

"I mean, that day you just ran away from me, what was the problem?"

"I don't wanna talk about it"

so they didn't, instead they talked about everything and everything else. they talked about music and art, and how much Awsten hated the popular kids, a feeling Geoff now shared. they talked and talked, about nothing in particular. almost as if their original conversation had just been picked up were it was left off. and it felt amazing, just like it should have. at almost 7:30 Geoff had to leave, but the two made plans to hang out together at school the next day, maybe even repeat their 'work sesion'.

Geoff didn't want to go home. he didn't want to see his mom, who never stopped complaining about him, he didn't want to see his alcoholic sister, who his parents clearly loved more than him. and so the minute he got home, he ran to his room, and he didn't see them. he didn't hear his mom complain about him being out so late, about how he must love his friends more than them, which was true. he didn't see his sister, and missed her attempts to get him in bed with him. he just went straight to his room to indulge in emotion. and went by smoothly, until an hour later when his when his mom just had to bust in, without knocking i must add, to complain.

"why were you out so late?"

"why didn't you come say hi to me"

"why won't you talk to your sister"

"why do you hate us so much"

he had answers to all of those questions, but that would be giving in. you see, he didn't talk to his mom, at all, he hadn't since he was 12, and wasn't gonna give it up now, especially not for this. so he waited for her to leave, and the minute she was out, locked the door. he went straight to sleep, not wanting to deal with the world right now, all too ready to go back to school

 

* * *

the next day, they repeated it, skipping the rest of the day and going to Awsten's house. today, they actually got work done, most of it as a matter-of-fact. all the years of trying to hard in school payed off, and they finished with a few hours before Geoff would have to leave. so they talked, all the same things as yesterday, until Awsten asked

"are we friends?"

"yeah, I guess so."

"well good, because now you're my only friend"

"I could say the same thing"

after that, they continued their pointless conversations, growing a whole lot closer. a few minutes later, none other Gracie came into the room.

"Awsten i'm hungry. who is that?"

"Hi hungry, I'm Geoff."

"not funny"

"well, whats you name"

"Gracie. why are you here. are you his boyfriend?"

this question flustered Awsten, but not wanting to make a fool out of himself he kept quite until he said

"That's my sister, Gracie. and gracie, we're working on an important project right now, we have apples in the fridge"and with that, she was gone, and they continued talking.

"I want to keep her away for situations like this, but the doors lock dosen't work properly."

"why don't we go to my place, we have working locks."

"sure"

Geoff wasn't sure why he invited Awsten to his house, but he did. he didn't want to let him into his personsl life like this, but it was to late now. they beagn their walk to Geoffs house. avoiding people as they went, talking about the strangest things. Geoff was relieved, Awsten wasn't bringing up the incident from before, but he new it would only last so long. they finally made their way inside. As soon as they were, Geoff tried to get him and Awsten to his room, before anyone saw them. but it was in vain, as none other than Geoff sister, piss drunk, stumbled in.

"hey there pretty boy, what's your name"

after that Geoff told Awsten to ignore her, she does that to everyone. so he did. he didn't pay her any attention. that however was harder to do with Geoff's mom

"who is this! why are you home so late Again. why do you care about youre friends moe than us, your family"

Awsten almost said something before Geoff dragged him to his bedroom.

"sorry about that. if you ignore them, they won't actually do anything"

"eh. It's fine. Where's your dad?"

"work"

"cool"

and with that they talked, about all the same things as before, they grew close, becoming best friends. they were happy together now. but eventually it came near 7:30, and Awsten had to go home.

"I better get going, need to get gracie dinner."

"can we do this again tomorrow? at your place?"

"sounds good"

and with that, Awsten left, ignoring Geoff's family, and walking himself home. Geoff went on with his day, working on homework. Geoff felt amazing, he felt like nothing could ruin it. but he wasn't prepared for what would happen next.

* * *

 

Geoff forgot to lock the door. he forgot to lock the god damn door. his sister burst in, in her normal drunk/horny state, and locked the door. she walked up to him and pushed him back, pinning his hands down. she used her free hand to start rubbing his crotch region, providing a little friction. soon, she undid the buttons on his pants and removed them, followed by his boxers.

"amelia, what are you doing. stop"

"you're no fun, Geoffy we never get to play"

"stop"

"no"

she just kept going, and now Geoff was just to overwhelmed to stop it. she started pumping her hands up and down until Geoff reached, and came in his sheets. the she pulled down her own pants, then underwear. she took his hand moved it closer and closer to her crotch. she went like this for a few minutes, Geoff powerless to stop her, when she stopped, just stopped. she got up and left the room. as if nothing ever happened.

The next day Geoff could barely bring himself to go to school, but their was no way on earth he was staying home, not after last night. so he went to school and found Awsten waiting for him on the grass.

"can we go to your place"

"sounds good"

they tried to work, but the events of last night swirled around Geoff's head. Awsten saw something was wrong, and was set on getting an answer.

"what's wrong?"

"nothing"

"i'm not blind"

"do you really want to know? do you really care about me that much?"

"yes"

and then, Geoff told him. he told him everything. about his mom being a bitch. his sister and alcoholic, and how she would always try to get him into bed with her. and then he told him about the night. about how she started and wouldn't stop, he told him every detail, the smells of cheap tequila and the smoothness of her skin, everything. he even told him about how his mom probably still loved her more.

"Geoff, that's awful. you can't go back"

"where else would I go?"

"come live with us, my mom won't mind"

"you'd really do that for me?"

"anything for my friends"

"thank you, honestly thank you. I'm going to go, pack up my shit, come here and never go back. that sound good."

"yes, just be careful, okay"

"okay"

* * *

 

Geoff made his way into the house, trying to avoid everyone. he failed. he nearlt jumped when he heard a voice, but was then relived when he found out it wasn't his sister's, but all that relief faded when his mom started talking,

"why are you home so fucking early?"

she reeked, of smoke, cheap perfume, and his sister's tequila. she was obviously tipsy, but not drunk, but honestly, Geoff didn't know which was worse.

"Fucking answer me when i ask you something. what the hell is your problem"

and then Geoff snapped, he said his first words in several years to the woman he couldn't bring himself to call a mother

"You. you and that alcoholic whore I'm forced to call a sister."

"don't talk about amelia that way."

"you're just upset it's true"

"she's certainly nicer than you"

"Exactly my point, you care about her more than you ever will about me. You don't care what she fucking did to me last night. you only care that I'm me, not her"

and with that he ran to his room and slammed the door shut. he locked as fast as he could and dug around his closet, finding the biggest bag he could, his old suitcase. he got his toiletrys that he had yet to put away. he got his laptop. his cds. everything he cared about he took, which wasn't much. he filled the rest of the room with his clothes, fitting most of his wardrobe in it, and he left his room, for the last time.

"where are you going?"

"away"

"fine by me, just don't expect us to welcome your ungrateful ass back ever again"

"you can count on it"

and with that he left. he was gone. he walked to Awsten's house, his thoughts going at a mile a minute. when he finally got there he knocked, and was welcomed in by Awsten. He came in and started unpacking. he was staying in Awsten's room, which neither of them minded. an hour later gracie got home from school, unaware of the situation. Awsten explained it to her as vaugley as possible, simply saying that Geoff had moved in with him. as soon as Geoff was somewhat settled they talked. talked about serious things this time. about family. about how much Geoff hated his sister, and how Awsten's dad had just disappeared of the face of the earth when he was 8. for the first time in a while, Geoff was alright, away from the smell of cheap alcohol, the words of his mother, and the touch of his sister. he was safe, atleast for now.

* * *

 

they were settled, a week had past and everything was going well. they hung out at school, finished the project, and had a good time at home. they were happy, and that was something new to both of him. Geoff had even told Awsten about his tumblr phase, which he just laughed off, said it wasn't that weird.they were settled, a week had past and everything was going well. they hung out at school, finished the project, and had a good time at home. they were happy, and that was something new to both of him. Geoff had even told Awsten about his tumblr phase, which he just laughed off, said it wasn't that weird. Awsten knew he had to tell his mom at some point, and today he finally got around to it. he just sent her a quick text informing her of the situation, minus the details of Geoff's problems, and she said it was fine. Everything was perfect. Geoff was safe, Awsten had secured the feelings inside of him, and gracie had someone to drag around the house to play with. everything in their lives were looking up. until Geoff got a call, a call from his girlfriend back were he was from.

"Geoff, I don't think I can do this anymore"

"do what?"

"this! this relationship isn't going to work. you havn't even so much as called me since you moved"

"no, we can work this out"

"Geoff, i'm sorry, this just isn't gonna work. we need to go our separate ways"

"i just need to tell you one thing"

"what?"

"I hope it's nicer where you are. goodbye."

and with that, he hung up the phone, and collapsed into the blow up mattress he had been using. he did something he hadn't done in a long time. he cried, not about his girlfriend, but about everything. about how he had just given everything he had up. about how the only thing he would have missed while back home was gone. and then he started laughing, at how weird this all was, how he had given up everything and just, popped right into this boys life.Awsten returned a few minutes later, to be met with a teary faced, laughing Geoff

"what's wrong?"

"I don't even know anymore." he said, still laughing

"try to figure it out."

"My girlfriend just left me, and i feel like i should feel worse. I have actually given up everything from my old life now, and i just feel, feel, I don't fucking know what I'm feeling."

Awsten walked over, and gave Geoff a hug, just that, a hug. but to Geoff it felt like something else.in that moment, Geoff felt himself falling for Awsten. Awsten, could have said the very same thing.ing else.in that moment, Geoff felt himself falling for Awsten. Awsten, could have said the very same thing.

"You'll be okay"

"I am okay, it's just, weird. I don't know what to feel"

"you shouldn't"

and they just stayed like that for a while. a perfect silence. in that moment, everything felt perfect. he was safe, he had an actuall friend, he was completely freed from his old life. everything was perfect, and nothing could ruin it. or so he thought anyways

* * *

The next month was, well, different. the two boys were falling for eachother more and more every day, but neither were willing to say quite yet. they would gaze longingly when they thought the other wasn't looking, their minds completely cleared, but when they were paying attention again, their thoughts raced at a mile a minute. they grew closer as well, their was nothing about one that the other didn't know. Geoff was being driven crazy by this, wanting to tell, let out all his thoughts, and Awsten was content holding it in for a long while longer. They continued to go to school, because that was a necessary part of life. Geoff avoided his old friends, and Awsten avoided them with him. but Geoff couldn't just stay away from them forever. One day, Awsten had stayed home sick, Geoff had insisted he did, and Geoff was on his own that day. he thought it would go normally, and that if anything happened he would just go home, Awsten's home of course, but he couldn't just run away forever. he was sitting in the caffeteria, eating his lunch, when a girl he vaugely recognized came up, with some friends he remembered from before.

"What's you're problem?" she asked, her tone sounding like she wanted confrontation more than answers.

"huh?"

"why are you avoiding us?"

"it wasn't meant to be."

"i actually want answers. I'm not leaving 'til i get some."

"then you can stay forever"

and with that, she grabbed hold of him, pulling him to the halls where they were alone."what do you want" he asked, somewhat concerned now

"I want some fucking answers"

"well you're not getting them."

he started to leave before she grabbed hold of his wrist, and she was strong to

"why are you avoiding us, we're you're friends"

she tried to sound concerned, but couldn't really fake it

"you're not, that's why." he responded, feeling heated now

"why would you say that?"

"you don't care about me. you don't give a fuck about my well being. you don't know the slightest thing about me, Hell, do you even know my name!?" he asked, his anger becoming obvious now

"geeze calm down"

"get away from me. tell your friends they can go jump of a bridge for all i care."

and then he started running. he ran and ran until he finally got home. he stormed in and collapsed on the bed, forgetting about Awsten.

"what's wrong?"

"fake friends, that's what"

they talked for a little while, the mood lightening. once Geoff had been properly cheered up, he felt his love for the younger boy grow more intense, and he said something he had been thinking for a long time

"I love you Awsten

"he immediately regretted it, his mind racing

_fuck i've ruined this, he doesn't feel the same. i'm gonna have to go back, fuck, why'd I have to say that,_

causing great suprise when the smaller responded,

"i love you too"

Geoff felt like he couldn't breath, it was all so much,

"i mean like, I'm in-" he started before Awsten cut him off

"I know, I really love you"

and with that, Awsten climbed onto the matress with Geoff, and they just stayed like that the rest of the night. holding on as to eachother, really caring about eachother, and everything was perfect, nothing could go wrong.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

That saturday morning, Geoff woke up with a start. he spent it overthinking, what if Awsten changed his mind? he was so busy with this he didn't notice when the younger got up.Awsten woke up that morning and decided to do something sweet, he was going to make Geoff breakfast, like, actually make something for him. he decided on pancakes. it would be just the two of them that morning, gracie was sleeping over at a friends house. so he got to work with the store bought pancake mix, and after his fifth attempt, he finally figured it out. he made 4, 2 for him and 2 for Geoff. Geoff was sat up on the air matress back in Awsten's room, still lost in his worries, and was shocked to find out the younger had awoken already.

"Breakfasts ready" was all he said, but it was enough to make Geoff worry

Awsten set the plate out infront of him, and they began to eat. at first, they didn't say anything, but as the meal went on, Geoff couldn't keep silent anymore.

"so, are we, like, a thing?" he asked, his voice lace with a sort of fear

"I guess, but nothings official until we go on a date, which reminds me, wanna go on a date tomorrow?"

Geoff didn't waste a moment in responding

"yes, yes and yes!"

and with that, all Geoff's worries were gone, everything was perfect. they had both fallen in love, and had were both ready to go into this relationship. it was the start of something beautiful, and nothing could ruin it.

After that, they returned to their room, and Awsten invited Geoff into bed with him. they had a few hours, not needing to go pick up gracie for a few more hours. so they just, held on to each other for a little while, in a sort of hug. when that became boring, they got up and watched movies. when that got boring, they just talked for a while, nothing truly big, just getting to know each other, learn their interests. Geoff learned that Awsten loved tulips, grapes, toy bears, and cheesy rom coms, and Awsten learned that Geoff liked sunflowers, cherries, reading bad fanfiction, and reading dumb shit on tumblr. as time past they finally had to go pick up Gracie, and Geoff decided to join him. they walked the way to her friends house, a few blocks away.

when they finally got their Awsten knocked on the door, and was greeted by a woman Geoff didn't recognize, not that he cared. she invited Awsten and Geoff inside, to a house that reeked of lavender, so much so that it made Geoff feel nauseous. then she started making small talk. she asked about his mom, how school was going, until eventually, she asked about Geoff.

"so who's this with you today?" she asked, seemingly curious

"Oh, that's Geoff, he's a friends who moved here recently, we're just hanging out today"

"oh, that's wonderful, so glad to see you've moved on from _that_ " she responded, her last word tinged with disgust.

Awsten rolled his eyes slightly at the comment, but other than that, he just ignored it, leaving Geoff confused as to what that was.

A few minutes later, the woman's other daughter walked in, and Geoff's stomach began to to flips. it was the girl from school. the girl who dragged him out of the cafeteria. the girl who pretended to be his friend. he shot her a glare as she began to speak

"Oh Geoff, wonderful to see you again" she said, with an obviously fake enthusiasm.

Geoff was about to say something before Awsten shot him a glance that told him he shouldn't. so he just sat there, without saying a word. the girl rolled her eyes and walked away after that. a few minutes later, Awsten finally went to get gracie. as he walked into the bedroom upstairs, he was pulled into a hug by another girl gracie's age.

"Awsten Awsten Awsten! you're here again!" she yelled pulling him in tighter "Who's that?"

"that's my friend, Geoff"

"I like you're hair Geoff!" she said, all without breathing.

"Thanks" Geoff replied, somewhat flattered by the 8 year old's comment.

"How are you Awsten?" she said, in the same speed as before.

"good jenny, how 'bout you?

""I'm great!" she nearly yelled.

As he and Geoff began to gather Gracie's bags, the girl asked another question, quieter this time.

"is he you're boyfriend?" she asked, nearly whispering.

Awsten blushed slightly, his cheeks turning a dusty pink.

"maybe" he replied, a slightly embarrassed tone.

"It's okay, I won't tell mommy." she said, sounding sweeter than Geoff had ever heard before.

They finished gathering the stuff and made their way down the stairs. as they made their way to the door the woman asked a final question.

"You're place next week?" she asked, sounding sweet as always

"Most certainly, Mrs. white"

"Please, call me Karen"

and with that the three made their way out the door, and began their walk home. as they went, Awsten explained some things,

"She's really homophobic, and even if Jenny isn't, that other girl, Hannah is, so stay away from her. Jenny likes me, alot, and she'll probably like you to. They'll be having a sleep over at home next weekend, so be prepared, as she's as hyperactive as they come. And don't get to close to the mom, she will try to sell you essential oils, or to get you to join her pyramid scheme." he explained, as quickly as he could.

"I'll keep that all in mind."

a few minutes later they heard gracie giggling, and when Awsten asked why she replied

"Geoffys your boyfriend" she giggled out

"damn right I am." Geoff replied, jokingly aggressive.

"That's a bad word Geoffy" she said, half gasping.

"Well, my apologies then." was all he could say before they made it to the door and headed inside.

 

* * *

 

The next day came, and it was Tuesday. Geoff didn't think much of it, just a normal tuesday. he walked into school with Awsten, like he did everyday, only this time holding hands. he didn't expect much of a reaction to it, and for the most part, his expectations were met. well, until he ran into his old friends. it wasn't much, just a few stray insults, insults that didn't even really get to Geoff. Hannah, on the other hand was somewhat harder. he avoided her all day, which was easier than he thought it would be, until his last period. she was there, two rows behind him as always. only this time, If looks could kill, Geoff would be rolling in his grave. It wasn't until the teacher started to assign partners for an assignment, a relatively unimportant one, where issues arose. they were partnered, Geoff just assumed he would do all the work, with Awsten's help of coure, and leave Hannah alone. Hannah, however decided she had to make a scene about it, at least at first.

"I'm not working with him. not with that Fag." she said, just as disgusted as the day before.

he heard a few stray snickers, although he didn't know the intentions of them.

"Look, do you think I want to work with you?" he said, refusing to meet her eyes.

eventually, they made their way the back of the class, and Geoff gave her his plan.

"I'll do it. I'll do the whole project, if you stay out of mine and Awsten's way. any trouble and you'll be on you're own. deal?" he said, getting to the point.

"Fine, but only if you actually do a half decent job at this." she said, keeping her eyes on her nails.

she said it as if she expected him to fail. but whatever Geoff thought.

On their way home, Geoff explained the situation. Awsten understood, he offered to help when Geoff needed it, keep gracie away for the night, do the chores Geoff had gotten into the habit of doing. just to give him all the time he needed, he would do anything to keep Hannah of his back. Geoff finished that night, with Awsten's help, and decided to start talking with Awsten.

"So, with the insults and stuff today, will it always be like that?" he asked, trying to make what he was thinking as clear as possible.

"With those kids insulting our relationship? yeah, it'll stay that way. won't really get worse, as the kids at the school _aren't_ horrible people" he said, like he had had this conversation a million times before.

"I can live with that" Geoff spoke, his voice indicating clear relief

"I can live with anything, as long as with you" Awsten cooed, cringing at the cheesyness of his statment.

* * *

 

The next day, Geoff woke up to the smell of smoke, at first he was concerned, and he made his way downstairs to see what the problem was. as he stepped into the kitchen he was greeted by Awsten, trying his damn hardest to make pancakes, which he was failing completely at. he offered to help, an offer Awsten accepted. so they tried, and failed, to make pancakes together. when gracie got up, they didn't tell her about their efforts, simply having cereal.they went to school, walking normally, if more confidently than usual. they made their way into school, ignoring the random insults they got.

Geoff was sure Hannah would leave them alone, for the sake of her grade, but he was wrong. he had the paper at home, and planned to litterally burn it if she tryed anything. they went to first period. then second. that's when shit started to go down. as the two were changing after P.E., a boy with red hair came up to them. didn't say anything of value at first, just called them fags. they ignored him and continued doing what you do in a locker-room. they ignore him until he said,

"Wolf boy, Just stop this bullshit. Hannah has her mind set, for own sake, just lead her on enough." he said, his voice making it clear that he understood, that he had been through it as well.

"why do you hang out with her anyways?" Awsten asked, not understanding why this boy wanted to be around her, whilst simultaneously hating her

"honestly, I need friends. I wouldn't survive the next two years, and if they don't like me, no one would" the boy responded again, he sounded pitiful, and Awsten knew what he should do

"You could hang out with us" Awsten blurted out, suprising Geoff at how quick he was to trust this boy

"I- But- Like I don't even know you're names" he responded, as if he was trying to get out of it.

"I'm Awsten, a-w-s-t-e-n. he's Geoff, G-e-o-f-f. what's yours" Awsten responded, not slowing his pace down

"Well i'm Jawn, J-A-W-N" he said

"you can come over to my place after school if ya want, just meet us by the tree" Awsten said, using the last of his breath

"Okay, I'll try." he said back, knowing things were about to change for him.

 

* * *

 

Jawn stayed true to his promises, and went to the tree after school. about five minutes later Geoff and Awsten finally arrived, greeting their new friend. they began their walk to Awsten's house and began to get to know each other, asking questions along the way. it began simple

"how old are you" they would ask, but then it got more and more deep, telling bigger details about themselves.

Awsten talked about his problems with mrs. white. Geoff complained about his mom, sparing the details of his sisters actions. Jawn told them about hannah, why he even bothered with her and her friends, something thought he wasn't going to do anymore.

as they finally reached Awsten house, they went straight for the bedroom. They had yet to inform Jawn of the situation, with the two of them living together, but he setteled in after a minute. they talked for about 15 minutes before Jawn got a text from his mom, and was forced to leave. they thought they were going to be friends.

they however weren't. The next day, they didn't talk, didn't really see each other. that was all whatever to Geoff, who didn't really get his hopes up. Awsten was hurt, again. he hated seeing Jawn with the same people, the people he hated, the next days. he finally got used to it, and decided that if he ever changed his mind, he would give him a second chance. now, however, he wouldn't even look his way.Jawn decided to do something about it, even if it wasn't much. he left a not in Awsten's locker, so he could really understand what was going on, it read

**_sorry about not hanging with you guys, dosn't feel very safe. next year, when hannah leaves, then we can be friends_ **

Awsten took this as good news, he was happy that the boy still liked him. Geoff on the other hand, was concerned, he wouldn't be here next year. the moment, however, seemed too happy to Awsten, and he wasn't going to ruin it.


	4. Chapter 4

 The next day, school went by with nothing really happening. the two came home afterwards and just hung out in their room, playing a board game Awsten found in the closet. it was all fun and games, but slowly got more and more intense, with the two getting overly invested. this went on until Awsten's phone went off, notifying him of a text. he looked at it, and the energy he had seemed to have just drained away. Whe Geoff saw this, he got a little bit worried, the Awsten he knew would never give up on a game like this.

"What's wrong Awsie?" he said, as Awsten cringed.

"Don't call me that" he replied, as if it was the worst thing you could possibly call him.

"sorry. but what's wrong?" he asked, repeating his question.

"My moms actually gonna have dinner here, like, with us."

"and that's a problem because?"

"She doesn't really know you... and i don't know how she'll react to you."

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see."

And with that they continued, even if the game wasn't nearly as energized as before. They eventually finished, with Geoff having won, and they just sat their, not talking until Awsten's mom came home.     

 When she did, Geoff didn't get what he was expecting. He was expecting her to be tired, quite, or to not care nearly as much about everyone as she did. but she was overly energetic, talked enough for everyone in the house, and would not stop asking him questions once they really started talking. but all that required them to really start, which was a whole lot more uncomfortable than it became. she bound in, taking Geoff by suprise, and gracie ran up and gave her a hug. After a few minutes of talking with her daughter, she came into the house, where she was greeted by Awsten and Geoff on the couch.

"Who's that awsie?" she asked, and like before, Awsten cringed at the use of the nickname.

"Geoff, remember?" he asked, making it clear that they had talked about this before.

"Oh yes. so Geoff, how are you doing" she asked, her tone not slowing down.

"Just fine" he responded, feeling slightly uncomfortable. but then they started talking, and they really got to know each other. She learned some details of Geoff's past, though he neglected to mention his sister. Hewouldn't mention what he and Awsten were, which made Awsten sit red faced on the other side of the room. eventually, she went to actually get something for dinner, and he had to sit for a minute to comprehend what has just happened.

"She seams pretty nice" he said, as Awsten's face returned to normal.

"She is" Awsten replied, his voice indicating he had no doubts of it

"How come we don't really see her?"

"major workaholic, always 'busy', but whatever."

"Well, if it allows whatever the hell we have, i approve."

"My mom does not need your god damn approval"

And with that dinner started, there being no room for conversation between Geoff and anyone else, as gracie was taking up all the airspace. Not that Geoff minded, he was perfectly content staring at Awsten from the other side of the table the rest of dinner. While he was asked a few questions, to which he provided a few answers, he just kind of sat there, the only eye contact he was making was with Awsten. Dinner came to an end, and that's when Awsten revealed his master plan to Geoff. They were going to make cookies for the others. 

       There was cookie dough in the fridge, so they could immediately get to work. they layed out the pieces on the cookie sheet and put it in the oven. now all that was left to do was make frosting. It ended up being harder than Geoff thought, and he ended up finishing significantly later than Awsten. when the cookies were out, and Geoff had finished making his frosting, they finally got to work with frosting them. Awsten used the pink he had made, and Geoff used the blue. overall, the whole frosting part took about 5 minutes, but because of their constant play fighting, it ended up taking 20. When they finished, they brought out the plate to the living room, much to the girls delight. combined, the two of them ate about 7, and the other girls ate the rest. that ended the night, and Geoff was left not knowing what to think of Awsten's mom.

         Geoff slept fine until about 2 a.m., but at that point he couldn't fall back asleep. he just couldn't fall back asleep. after 20 minutes of trying, he gave up and went out into the kitchen, something he had done a few times before on sleepless early mornings like this. he just sat at the table, reading a newspaper he had found spralled out across the tabletop. he did this contentedly for a few minutes until he heard someone come in. He assumed it was just Awsten coming in to check on him, or gracie seeing who was up, so he was suprised when none other than Awsten's mom came in.

"What are you doing up at this time of night?" She asked, starting to make herself a cup of coffee, completely ignoring the fact that it was 3 a.m.

"Don't know, just couldn't fall asleep"

"Well that's unfortunate. but you really should try"

"I did. that's why I came out. decided it was a lost cause"

"well, who am i to stop you." was all she said, before finally pouring herself a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

      There was silence for a few minutes. it seemed like something was missing throughout it, and Awsten's mom seemed to realize this, and said something, which Geoff thought wasn't much better.

"I know what you and Awsten are. I mean, the way you guys were looking at each other during dinner. I could here you guys making dinner, you really are overly sentimental." she said, causing Geoff to bury his face in his hands and groan.

"I ain't judging, but I just want to warn ya, be careful, this is something really easy to mess up, and I don't want my sweety getting hurt. so be careful." she said, making how serious she was about this, abundantly clear.

"I'll try, I'll try. but I so far this whole relationship has read like some fanfiction. I have had to spend a whole lot a time asking myself, just what are the chances? But mark my words, I'll give it all i've got, how ever much that is"

* * *

 The next morning she was gone, like nothing had happened. not a trace of her visit in the house, but her words, unlike her presence, stayed with Geoff. He couldn't stop thinking about what she had told him, and what he had said. until then, he viewed her as not caring that much about her kids, but after last night, she seemed to be the most caring woman he had ever met. but he also couldn't stop thinking about what he had said, about  what he had promised her. he had intended to be around for Awsten. he just didn't really think about it, the thought being kind of second nature, but now, he was set on it. he was going to do everything he could for this boy, even if it all seemed so improbable, like some fanfiction written by a teenage girl with too much time on her hands.

        he wanted to talk to Awsten about it, but he just, couldn't. he just felt like it should stay between him and Awsten's mom. so it did. He and Awsten went to school like it was any other friday, making through the day ignoring the insults and remarks from others, luckily with with no confrontation from hannah. the day ended and they went home, as they had a challenge ahead of them, it was time for gracie's sleep-over, and by god, it would be the best she ever had. 

At one point in their planning, Awsten started to laugh, and it got hysterical fast. eventually Geoff worked up the courage to ask and when he got a reply, he soon joined in

"I just remembered something i said yesterday. I said 'My mom doesn't need you goddamn approval.' That just cracks me up for some reason. I think i'm gonna make it my senior quote."

"That is the best idea you've ever had." he remarked in respons, "You've inspired me. I'm gonna make mine, 'Awsten's mom doesn't need your godamn approval'"

"you do you man, you do you. " 

They got back to preparing, but even they knew they would just have to wait and see what would come next.

* * *

 

        That night, as Awsten was showering, he had a thought. he had always assumed that at one point or another, that he and Geoff would bang, he just didn't know when. But now seemed as good a time as any to bring up the subject. he finished showering, and went to brush his teeth, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. what would he look like? he had seen him changing before, but he felt that he would see everything differently in the heat of the moment. In that moment, he decided that he had to bring up the subject soon, and he planned to do it tonight. 

Geoff didn't think anything of any importance would be happening until the next day, that was until Awsten came up, seemingly apprehensive, to ask him something

"Do you think... we would ever... um... you know... um... fuck?" He managed to stutter out, his face turning more and more red as each word was spoken.

"Um... sure. do you mean... um... like... now is a good time?" he said, after taking a minute to comprehend what he was just asked.

"Ye-yeah."

     They spent a few minutes getting ready, and then they went to bed, ready for what was to come next. It was a new experience for both of them. Geoff had done things like it before once or twice, but he was always the more submissive one in the situation. But this time, he had a whole lot more control than before, and it felt more free. it was slower and gentler than anything he had done before as well, and he came to decide that he liked it this way better. It was a new experience for Awsten as well, he had never done anything like this before. it felt a little bit weird at first, but after a few minutes he got used to it, and was really enjoying himself. They din't go all the way, the furthest they went was sucking each other off, and that was enough. It was quiet, as not to alert gracie that anything was happening, and they both liked it that way. When they finished, they were sweaty messes, and decided that showering would be a good idea, and that showering together would be an even better idea.

   And so off they went, they managed to get the sweat of off one another, and that was it, they were both satisfied. they went to bed at what ended up being 1 a.m. on saturday morning, and that was alright. they had until 3 p.m. anyways. 


	5. Chapter 5

     After a long night of ever thinking what had happened, the morning finally came. Geoff was worried that Awsten would regret it. He was worried that he would leave him because of it. His fears were made worse when he awoke to an empty space on the bed next to him. he was, at first scared that Awsten had just left him, but then he remembered, this was his house. he lived here. But that left him worrying if the other regretted any of it, and all he could do was hope. When he went downstairs, he found Awsten, gracie, and the girl from before sitting on the floor, playing uno. 

"Well good morning Geoff. wanna join?"

"I'm fine."

"Suit yourself Gee."

      Geoff had so many thing he wanted to ask him, but he knew it wouldn't be a good time to infront of the girls. so he sat, getting more and more worried. he checked the clock, _4:30 p.m._ , he had slept in several hours longer than Awsten. He watched the game go on, with Awsten being jokingly over dramatic, throwing his cards down, when he lost. he watched the two younger girls continue the game, until they got bored and quit. After that, Awsten suggested that he watch a movie, and turned on The Little Mermaid. He pulled Geoff into the other room, _4:30_  ,the clockr said. Awsten pulled out the cookie dough, and Geoff knew what to do. They got to work, using the entire package, and then putting the cookie tray into the oven. they hung around for a few minutes, before Geoff finally got the courage to ask what was on his mind.

"So Awsten, about last night..." He began

"What about it?" The younger asked in response.

"You don't... you know, regret it?" Geoff asked, voice filled with fear

"Of course not! It was amazing, _you_ were amazing." Awsten replied, unnecessary emphasis on the  _you_

"So i've been told. you know, i've never really done it like that before" The older confessed

"Like what?" The smaller asked, confused by his lovers statement

"Like, the way I was on top of you, the way I was in control." Geoff elaborated

"Well, that's... I really don't know what to say to that." Awsten responded, ending that conversation.

      Soon, the cookies were done, Geoff looked at the clock,  _5:30._

"We should probably get dinner ready soon." Geoff suggested, taking notice of his own hunger, having skipped breakfast and lunch.

"I'm to lazy to cook anymore, lets just order pizza"

"Fine by me."

       And with that, Awsten called and ordered dinner. The girls in the other room had gotten bored of the movie, and wanted to play a game with the boys. So Awsten got out twister, which Geoff was horrible at. After falling for the fifth time, the doorbell rang and Geoff went to get it. He brought the pizza in and set it on the table. As they ate their dinners, the two girls kept up a conversation that Awsten couldn't understand, not that he wanted to that much anyways. After they finished eating, Awsten brought out the cookies, and the girls really enjoyed that. After that the girls went to their rooms to do whatever until they eventually fell asleep, and so the two boys went out to watch whatever was on tv before they two, were ready to sleep. Awsten went to bed about two hours later, but Geoff knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep at all that night.

   He had been hanging around in the kitchen for several hours, doing nothing in particular. Until gracies friend, who's name he had learned was Jenny, came out into the kitchen.

"Could you get me some water please" she said, catching the older boy off guard.

"Yeah. okay. here" He replied, masking his suprise. he went and got the girl a glass of water, expecting the girl to go back. But instead, she stayed their, she had something to say this time.

"My Mommy says this is the last time I can come to you guyses house" she said, clearly dissapointed by that fact.

"Oh... How come?" Geoff asked, pretending at the moment to be interested.

"She says that because you guys are dating, you'll try to make me like girls too." Okay, now Geoff was interested.

"Some people can be mean like that. and dumb" He responded, remembering his many conversations with Hannah.

"Everytime I talk about you, she puts this weird sticky oil on me that smells weird and gives me headaches."

"hey Jenny, want to know a secret?"

"Yeah!" she nearly yelled, but caught herself last minute

"You know your sister? she's like that too, at school sometimes she will come up and say very mean things to us"

"Oh no! I don't like her anymore now"

"And you know why she's so mean to _us?_ "

"Why?"

"Because she wanted to be with me!"

She started laughing at this and repeating over and over, "Hannah liks Geoffy" giggling the whole phrase. But eventually she stopped laughing, and grew very serious,

"I'm scared. what if I do end up liking girls? what will she say do me? What do I do?"

"Just pretend, pretend until you're old enough to leave, then she can't do anything to you"

"Thanks for talking to me."

"Your welcome" She began to walk towards the door, but right before she left,

"One more thing jen,"

"What?"

"Never trust those oils. Never trust the companys that sell them. They make you stupid."

"Okay Geoffy, goodnight."

* * *

 

         Geoff couldn't fall back asleep, so he just stayed up. When Awsten finally awoke, he had made breakfast. That is, if you can call pouring bowls of cereal making breakfast. It would only be a few more minutes until the girl staying over got picked up, and he honestly didn't want to face whoever was picking her up, whether it was her mom or sister. when he heard a knock on the door, it was too late to go and hide away in another room, so he braced himself to face whoever was picking up. This made it a suprise when, instead of Hannah or her mom, a boy who looked to be maybe a year younger than Geoff was behind the door.

 "hey, I'm hear to pick up Jennifer White. Is this the right house?"

"Yeah. just give me a minute."

       When he went upstairs to go get Jenny, he stopped at the door, seeing a scene unfold that he didn't expect.

"I'm gonna miss you. I'm sorry my mom is being so uptight." She said, laying a kiss to Gracie's cheek.

"I know. But we'll see each other every day at school, right?" Gracie replied, clearly showing a fixation to the other girl.

"Yeah. I'll make sure that we spend all the time we can at school together."

"Yes. and at the park every thursday."

"Yeah. then we can come to your house and be together until I have to go home and my mom will never have to know." Jenny spoke again, sounding like this was all some fantasy game. The two girls hugged, and then they stood there for a moment, before Gracie got the strength to speak again

"Before you go, can I kiss you... like really kiss you?"

"Yes. it'll be the last time for a while."

And after that, he saw the two girls faces inch closer to each others, before eventually making contact. It was a sweet kiss, one that lasted a few moments and then ended, like this was normal, like nothing had happened. Jenny turned to head outside before stopping in her tracks, as she had not been aware of the spectator to this scene.

"Someones here to pick you up, Jen."

She looked flustered for a moment, then made a scramble to the door, refusing to make eye contact. Once she made it she dropped her back and wrapped her arms around the boy at the door.

"Marco! you're here."

"Yup, just like I promised."

"Yay! can we go get ice cream now?"

"If you want to drag your bag with you while we do it, then sure, lets go."

"By Gracie! By Awsten! By Geoffy!" she yelled before running out the door. Well, as much as she could run with her bag in the other hand. she still managed to make it out fast enough that no one managed to say goodbye to her, whether it was intentional or not, I guess we'll never know.

 

* * *

 

     

The next day came, and the boys went to school like usual. the day was going just fine, with them ignoring almost everyone. They would have loved for the day to stay this way, but the world had other plans. it all started going downhill when none other than Hannah came up to them, it was an uneventful confrontation, but a confrontation none the less.

"Well would you look at that, two fag boys back at it again." She said, in the same tone as always, which the boys had grown immune to, having to put up with being around her almost every day.

"Shut up" was all Awsten said. He could have just stayed quite, but if he did, Geoff probably would have said something worse, and the situation would only have escalated.

"Fuck off. I'm so glad I told my mom, so glad my sis won't be spending anymore time around _you_ " she retorted, her voice sounding much weaker as she saw Geoff's hands ball into fists.

That ended the conversation, as Awsten had pulled Geoff away right after her statement. The two couldn't just go back to class, so they went to go hang out at the park. It would have been going well, but Geoff wasn't talking at all. When Awsten tried to bring it up, things didn't end up going so well.

"Gee, what's wrong "

"Nothing"

"As I've said before Geoff, you're a bad liar."

"Nothing is fucking wrong Awsten. stop asking!" But right after he said that, he regret it. "Shit. I'm sorry, didn't mean to sound that rude. just... just need to burn off some steam. I'm gonna go run for a few minutes"

"Okay... just... like... come back when you're done."

And with that he was off, zipping through the field in the park. Awsten tried to keep track of him, but he was going too fast, faster than Awsten had ever seen him run, that he gave up after a minute. After about 5 minutes, he came  back, and took his seat next to Awsten on the bench.

"Better?" Awsten asked.

"Better." Geoff replied. "As better as I'll ever be."


End file.
